Why Me?
by The Ultimate Spiderman
Summary: Spike always had an isolated life for the most part but when he saves a Sylveon he may just get more than he bargained for... a girlfriend. Join Spike as he tries to avoid the horrors of having someone who actually loves him. An isolated Jolteon (male) X a very clingy Sylveon (female) what can possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone this is a remake of my first story because the first one was terrible, but after a little more writing I think I've become good enough to write this story once again... and if not I can rewrite it, again or I can just keep on writing _Remember Me_**

* * *

Chapter 1  


Name: Spike

Pokemon: Jolteon

Gender: Male

* * *

_"Come on let go of me."_ I thought as I struggled to break free of the ribbons currently wrapped around me._"Why did it have to come to this? Why did you say yes?"_ I pondered as I stared at the sleeping Sylveon who was currently snuggled up to me. I gotta admit It didn't feel bad but I don't want to be here right now. The one moment I do something good I end up getting something I never asked for or even considered, a girlfriend.

Let me back up a bit and tell you how this all started.

* * *

**(Insert flashback sound)**

_I'm your normal everyday kind of guy excluding one thing I'm not the social type. I like to keep myself isolated for the most part it's a bit of a habit, anyways this began about five hours ago when I was walking around town and saw a couple of gang members (who were Houndooms may I add) ganging up on a Sylveon. And by the look of it they most likely wanted that necklace that was around her neck. Her name is Dawn I met her back when I was at high school I would sometimes help her study but other than that I really didn't think **that** much of her.  
_

_As much as I wanted to walk away, forget about it, and keep walking, I wouldn't. It wasn't right._

_"Leave her alone!" I had shouted._

_Yeah that was a great plan. (That was sarcasm if you didn't notice)._

_To put the long story short I got the snot beaten out of me but it gave Dawn enough time to run away. Wh__en I woke up I immediately felt a stinging pain on my leg, it didn't take long for me to realize that it was sprung. "FUCK!" I mentally cursed. I then became aware of my surroundings and noticed that Dawn was latched onto me._

_Creepy._

_"Uh Dawn?" I called out._

_"H-huh" she stuttered as she woke up._

_She got aware of her surroundings and smiled brightly when she averted her gaze towards me. "Hi Spike long time no see." She greeted happily. "Uh hi Dawn." I replied awkwardly. I then looked down at the floor. "Thanks for helping me out there, I really appreciate_ _it. By the way, hows your leg?" She said. "Not a problem and as for my leg It hurts like hell... although I do have some questions." I answered. "Fire away." She replied._

_I looked up to face her_

_"Okay then, what exactly happened while I was out... and why were you cuddling with me?" I asked. __"Well to answer that question after the fight I took you to my den to get patched, up and by the look of your leg you probably wont be able to walk for a couple of days, sorry." She replied witha look of pity_

_Dammit!_

_"Your welcome to stay here though." She offered as if she was trying to make me look at the bright side._

_I remained quiet, truth be told I wasnt fond of the idea of being a complete freeloader._

_Dawn just stood there as the awkward silence continued as if she didn't hear my second question, so I decided to break that silence._

_"Hey you still didn't answer my other question." I pointed out._

_Her face turned a bright red when I said this. "I u-um, w-well you see it was cold and you were very warm so... I uh sorta snuggled up to you to keep warm." She lied. _

_Who is she kidding it is the middle of spring. I then gave her a suspicious look. "Really?" I responded. She then sighed and put on a confident face on._

_..._

_"Alright you want the truth, fine... Spike I-I love you."_

_WHHHHAAAAAT!,_

_"Are you serious!? Me, the biggest loner in this town why!?" I yelled in an shocked voice.__"Why not you saved me, you were kind to me when I was down, unlike some others I knew... not to mention you're really cute" She responded with a blush._

_"I'm... cute?" I asked with a blush. She simply nodded as a response_

_"Are you kidding me? Wouldn't you want someone who is stronger than me? I mean you saw what happened out there, sure I helped you but I was demolished." I countered. __"Don't put yourself down it was an unfair fight besides you lasted longer than others would. In my opinion you're tougher than others" She said._

_... For the first time in my life I'm speechless._

_I honestly had no idea what to say now so I just said what I told myself I would say in this type of situation._

_"Who's paying you." I responded seriously._

_"W-what?!" She stuttered in a surprised manner_

_"Who's, paying, you? Because last time I checked I'm the guy that no one wants to hang with, I'm not cute, I'm not popular, and I'm most certainly not better than anyone else on this planet. __I'm probably the biggest loser here..._

_This has to be some sort of prank that benefits you." I answered with certainty in my voice._

_She began walking towards me with a sympathetic face I reacted by taking a few steps back... well at least tried to because of my leg injury. "Do you really feel that way Spike?" She said in a loving voice as she placed a paw on my cheek. I looked down and responded. "W-well yeah but MPHF." I was interrupted as a pair of tender lips mashed against mine._

_ It took me a while to register what she did. My eyes were wide open I didn't return her sudden act of passion for I was too confused. My face flared up immediately, this is my first kiss... ever. She placed another paw on the back of my head as she deepened the kiss. I couldn't break contact her grip was too strong. I grimaced as I felt her tongue probe my lips begging for entry. Noticing that I wasn't going to give her entry Dawn ended the kiss giving me time to breath._

_She brought me into a hug but this time I shoved her back, she's taking this way too fast I barely know her. She gave me a hurt expression which made me feel like an ass._

_"Y-you don't like me?" She spoke with a heartbroken voice as many tears streamed down her face "No! Its not that its just that I don't really know much about you to say I love you, and you want us to be in a romantic relationship!? I don't even know what to do if I were to have a girlfriend."__ I spoke nervously._

_"Spike I love you more than anyone I've ever met. I had a crush on you since freshman year... Please, I just want you to love me." She sniffled._

_..._

_She continued to stare at me awaiting me to say something. I __couldn't stand to see her like this it made me feel guilty. "Dear Arceus I hope I made the right decision" I thought._

_"Okay Dawn I'll give this relationship a shot but can we take it a little slow I'm a little new to this."_

_She brightened up when I said this and tackled me kissing me multiple times on the face._

_I'm starting to regret this already_

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Now I know you're probably thinking "That doesn't sound too bad." But I practically lost all of my freedom and she is not exactly taking this slow. I mean its day one and we're sleeping together, not really slow if you ask me.

I tried once more to break myself free but failed again. I want to leave but I don't want to make her feel heart broken. This is going to take a lot longer than I originally thought.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Okay I really hope this is better than the last story anyways I hope you guys have a great spring break**

**See ya peeps**

**-spidyfan1202**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh this story actually got feedback. Any ways enjoy the new chapter. P.S. sorry for the delay. B.T.W. they are NOT anthro.**

* * *

I opened my eyes when I heard my name. "Spike..." Dawn moaned in her sleep.

I was hoping that I wasn't still latched on to Dawn but sure enough I was still trapped in her grasp. This is not how I planned to live my life I want to travel across the world (once I have enough money to travel that is). But no, if this relationship ends up going further I'll have other things to worry about such as how to tend to a family.

And No, I'm not going to sabotage this relationship just because I want to be alone, besides its not like marriage... right? This is when I really wish I had someone (who I can relate with) to talk with so I can get some kind of advice.

Its not like I don't care about how she feels about me (I am actually very surprised)... it's just that I didn't ask for this I just want to live my life alone, the way I want to. Sure yeah a part of me always wanted a friend but this is different she doesn't want to be my friend but my mate.

_"Who knows? This could be for the better." _I thought. I tensed for a moment up as I felt Dawns ribbons tighten around me.

She'll probably break up with me once she realizes that I enjoy my own isolation.

I just really hope that she isn't one of those psychotic girlfriends who kills anyone who they think is "getting in the way" of their relationship... Maybe I am thinking about this much more than I should, besides I promised her that I would at the very least_ try_ to see this relationship through.

I then noticed Dawn shuffle in her sleep and slowly begin to open her eyes. She then yawned cutely before bringing me into a hug. "Good morning_ Honey_" she crooned as she nuzzled my cheek softly. I then began to blush like an idiot again. "H-honey?" I stuttered. She giggled softly before placing her lips on my cheek making me blush even further.

Dammit I'm acting like a complete social awkward nutcase... Oh wait. "Do me a favor and don't call me that I'd prefer my normal name." I said nervously hoping that she wouldn't be upset. "Okay then maybe I'll have to look for another name." She offered. "Okay then." I agreed reluctantly.

I then tried to get up but the moment I felt pain I immediately fell to the ground. "Crap." I muttered. Dawn got close to me as she examined my leg. "I'll have to get some more Oran berries to fix up your leg." She declared. She kissed my cheek, grabbed a satchel and before leaving she said one thing that made me feel sick from cheesiness. "See you soon _Spiky._" Can I just say that I hate romantic nicknames.

"Oh Arceus I have girlfriend" I muttered as I slumped

...

Aaaand now I'm bored. Screw this theres no way in hell im letting my legs get the best of me. I began crawling and got out a piece a paper and some ink to tell Dawn where I was heading. I then dipped a single claw into the ink and began writing.

_Dear Dawn, _

_I need some time alone and no I'm not backing out on my promise I just need some time to think. I'll be back soon, If you need to find me I'll be back at the library we used to study in... like old times.  
_

_\- From Spike_

But how am supposed to go any where if I can't walk I don't plan on crawling the entire way. I then thought of other ways I could possibly get out of here. _"You know what? Whatever I'm crawling!"_ I thought as I began dragging myself out of the den.

It wasn't as easy as I had expected (especially since I have paws rather than hands). I managed to get pretty far without getting myself too tired, I continued to drag myself until I slipped down a hill. It wasn't that big but I managed to crash on my leg on some rocks. Can you believe my luck today!? "AGH!" I shouted. I tried to repress my screams so I didn't attract any unwanted attention.

My leg felt like it was broken. "Please don't be broken, please don't be broken." I prayed. I tried to move my leg but the pain was unbearable. _"Come on get up!"_ And to think that today was going to be great. I groaned in pain as I tried to move again. "Don't give up!" I told myself as I kept trying to start crawling once again. I ignored the pain and kept trying until I heard a voice panic stricken.

"Oh no, Spike!"

The look on her face made me rethink everything I've done. "H-hey Dawn." I managed to sputter hoping that she wasn't mad. "Don't move." She demanded. She got out some bandages from her satchel and began wrapping my leg with them.

Arceus have mercy on my soul

"What were you thinking!?" She shouted. "I wasn't which is why I needed time to think." I joked with a pain filled voice."This is nothing to joke about!" She shouted in a scolding voice as she finished wrapping my leg. She then wrapped her arms around me bringing me into a hug. "You had me so worried." She cried.

After a long silence I spoke up."Why?" I questioned. "Why what?" She asked. "Why is it you care about me this much there has to be a reason why." I stated

"Because you cared about me when others didn't." She said.

"What?"

Dawn let go of me and then sighed as she heard my words.

"It happened about a year ago. I was still a Eevee at the time and I was asked out by an Umbreon. I still had a crush on you but I lost hope and decided to go along the relationship. It wasn't so bad at first... but after a month things were a bit different he became more possessive and aggressive towards me and eventually he-"

She paused for a moment as she began to tear up.

"H-he tried to r-rape me." She hiccuped.

My eyes widened at this. "He-What?!" I couldn't form a proper sentance; Why her?

"I ran away from him as fast as I could. The next day I came to the library to study with you for finals. You probably remember this, I ran up to you and cried on your shoulder as you tried to comfort me." She continued with a light blush.

"You asked me what the problem was but I lied to you saying it was a family issue. You wrapped your arms around me bringing me into the best hug I've ever had. You told me to forget about it to not worry, you made me feel loved, for real not as if I was someones property but loved like a partner... as a mate."

I blushed a light pink when she said that.

I remember that day all too well we stayed at the library literally until midnight. It was the only time I actually felt as if I had a real friend and It was the only time I gave ANYONE a hug.

"It was a week before graduation I kept on thinking about what you did for me I had different thoughts about you, you weren't just that cute Jolteon down the street you're compassionate smart and a little mysterious. I then realized something I don't have some silly crush, I love you. The moment I thought of those words I was enveloped by a white light... I evolved once I realized my feelings for you."

_"Crap she's not kidding, Eevees evolve into Sylveons once their affection for someone builds up to a certain point." _ I thought.

"I still wouldn't say I'm all that though." I said.

She then got close to me making me feel very uncomfortable. Dawn laid down next to me and brought me close to her face, I then felt her warm breath touch my face making my face heat up. "Uh Dawn what are you do-" I was interrupted by her paw pressing against my mouth. "C-can I kiss you?" She asked softly with a blush plastered on her face.

Well at least shes taking it a LITTLE slower.

"Here? Out in public?" I whispered nervously.

"Spike there's no one here besides when else are we going to have another moment like this?" She countered.

I guess she did have a point there. "I-I, uh don't know if I do want a kiss, I mean I don't feel ready for that kind of romance yet." I stuttered. She then gave me a pair of puppy dog eyes that made me feel guilty. "Fine." I sighed. Her face brightened up immediately as I agreed. "I'll try to take this a little slow for you love" She whispered in my ear. My face became even more red upon hearing that name. I guess she found that replacement nickname.

_"Man I feel like a complete wet sandwich right now." _I thought to myself.

Dawn began wrapping her ribbons all around me making me flinch. She then nuzzled my cheek tenderly to calm me a bit as she brought a paw on my chest rubbing it in a circular motion. She brought us so close to the point our noses were touching only to mash her lips against mine. Dawn then used her other free paw to kiss me even more deeply . I didn't know what I could do so I did the only thing I could think of wrap my arms around her and close my eyes.

I didn't kiss back again I am still new to this after all. Dawn managed to press her tongue into my mouth. I froze for a moment and tried to roll with it but In reality I wanted to end the kiss there. I felt her tongue explore the depths of my mouth I didn't know what to make of it. My face felt like it was going to explode and my mind was lost I couldn't tell if I was having some sort of sick dream.

"Spike..." She moaned in between kisses.

_"Is this real life?_" I thought as I began to space out.

Dawn then slid her other paw from my chest to the side of my face and began to stroke it compassionately snapping me back into reality. We just stood there making out for a while until Dawn ended the 'make out' session. "I love you Spike... So much" She breathed as she nuzzled her nose against my own.

_"She is really compassionate" _Was all I thought as Dawn began to drag me home. I still have my regrets though in the back of my head I kept on repeating the words "This wont be permanent she'll eventually leave me I know it".

* * *

**Wow that was one longer chapter than I expected. Anyways it will take a while until the next chapter is up (I am finding it really hard to juggle two stories).**

**See ya peeps**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone welcome back thanks for the feedback on chapter two I appreciate it and I'M SORRY I HAVEN"T BEEN UPDATING MY STORIES AS OFTEN AS I USED TO! Anyways as always enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter: 3

The rest of the day went by relatively fast Dawn dragged me back to her home to treat my wound properly I'm just glad that it wasn't broken. And the kiss, It's not that I disliked it I'm just really, really, _really_ uncomfortable with it... I actually sort of liked it, I think. As of right now Dawn is latched on to me at the moment. I however am trying to ignore it and trying keep myself from acting like an idiot.

_"Why did I say yes to the kiss?" _I thought to myself.

"Spike?" She asked suddenly. "Yeah?" I responded trying to keep my cool.

"I've been thinking about this for a little bit now and I wanted to know... how do you feel about this relationship with me? I want to know how you feel about me, I feel as if I just dragged you into this relationship without your consent. I mean you did sort of leave yesterday without warning." She replied as if she was afraid of what I was about to say.

"Well in my defense I did write a note." I said in an joking manner. She frowned as a response making me regret what I said. _"I have got to stop joking around her"_ I thought. I then sighed for a moment. "Dawn I honestly don't know, you're a nice girl you really are, but I still don't know if I am ready to say that I love you. I _can_ say you are the closest thing I have for a friend, maybe something a little more than that, and a part of me does wants this relationship to last..."

I bit my tongue for a moment. A part of me didn't want me to tell her the truth, that I wanted to be left alone (for the most part). She looked at me expecting me to say something.

"Its just that I didn't ask for any of this. I honestly thought I was going to live my life alone, and I actually still want to. Then you show up claiming you love me and it surprises me really... I-I don't know what I want anymore." I continued honestly.

"Why would you want to be left alone, aren't there others who care about you?" She asked.

"Well not necessarily, my parents literally don't care about a single thing I do and I have no siblings nor friends, so I isolated myself I felt as if there wasn't anyone who would understand me... Being alone lets me think for myself and lets me BE myself." I answered.

I paused again deciding to leave out the part of me wanting to leave town without looking back.

"I guess that's why I choose to be alone." I finished quietly with my head held low trying to avoid her gaze.

_"And she's going to break up with me in three, two, what?"_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Dawn gave me a giant bear hug. "Well, you're not alone anymore. I care about you, and I want to be at your side whether or not you want me to, lover or not." She whispered in my ear with a little dominance in her voice.

My body froze in shock and a little fear.

"W-wait what." I stuttered.

"I'm saying that if you do decide that this relationship wont work out we can still be friends." She clarified as she let go of me giving me a smile.

_"Okay for a second there I thought she meant something drastic." _I thought. A long silence past and her happy expression then faltered. "...Right?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

How could I say no to her, deny her happiness?

"Yeah." I reassured her with a nod. Dawn expression brightened up as a response. She snuggled up to me and began nuzzling my face causing my face to flare up once again.

I hate it when that happens.

"Good night Lover." She giggled cutely as she kissed me goodnight.

"She said it again." I sighed as I hesitantly wrapped my arms lightly around her and closed my eyes though the sleep wouldn't come.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

I couldn't move. "Spiiiikey." Dawn called in a sing-song voice."Mnnf..." I groaned. I wasn't getting up. My eyes were lidded and I was too tired to do anything. "Spike come on get up." She said in an annoyed manner. My eyes closed in defiance as I tried to fall back asleep ignoring Dawn. I then felt something soft mash against my lips, my eyes widened up immediately.

She was kissing me, for the third time tongue and everything.

"Spike..." She tried to say in between kisses. My eyes were wide open the entire time. Her lips felt so soft but I was so freaking tired I just wanted to sleep a little longer, besides I'm still not used to the kissing, yet.

I finally pushed her away in surprise giving me time to catch my breath. "Little bit of a warning next time?!" I shouted. She looked generally shocked. "I-I thought you said that you'd give this relationship a chance." She whimpered in a fake tone. _"She literally guilt-tripping me and its working."_ I thought to myself. I sighed for a moment and got up slowly fighting against my drowsiness and the slight pain on my leg (I can slightly hobble now for your information). _"Well I guess I should have done this a while ago."_ I thought as I continued to make my way toward her and did something I never thought I'd do.

I pressed my lips against her cheek.

Her face flared up immediately when she felt my lips touch her cheek and I was starting to question what I was doing. Regretting what I did, I stopped "I meant what I said you know." I told her seriously. Her face was a bright red. "I know." She responded with a giggle before pressing her lips against my cheek. The moment she said those words, it hit me like a ton of bricks, she did this to get some form of affection from me. My face was a light pink. "You planned this, didn't you?" I replied. "And it worked like a charm." She responded with a cheerful nod.

She tackled me to the ground hugging me tightly and very close to her. "Am I going to have to get used to the tackling?" I asked with a red face. She just nodded as a response with a blush of her own. "Can you let go now?" I asked slightly annoyed, She shook her head no causing me to sigh as a response."What are we doing today?" I finally asked. "Well I was wondering if... If we could go on a date." She stated.

I got very nervous for a second there... a date, a real date.

"I-I guess-?" I stuttered questioning my own decision. "Well come on." She said in an excited voice as she wrapped her ribbons around my paws and began tugging me out of the den. "R-right now!?" I stammered. "Yup." She replied simply. "But I'm not ready yet!" I shouted. She ignored my protests as she continued tugging me away. I tried to keep up to the best of my ability but my leg hasn't healed quite yet making it much harder to keep up with her.

_"I have a really bad feeling about this."_

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Okay originally I was going to have this chapter be longer but it took to long to get the first half done I am sorry. Anyways any of you want me to make a darker What If to this story?**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys and gals not much to say except that the darker what if will happen but I'd like to get further into this story before I start or in other words I need to add a lot to the plot. I've also noticed that there aren't many sylveon stories out there.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Come on can't we wait a little?" I begged but Dawn didn't answer. I looked at the cafe at a distance and I began to pull back even more but she didn't struggle somehow.

No matter how hard I pulled I couldn't break free from her ribbons, I swear those things are like iron chains.

"Come on what's the worst that can happen?" She said enthusiastically despite the fact that I'm struggling with all my might.

She jinxed it.

_"Man am I weak... or maybe it's just my leg."_ I said to myself as I was dragged into the cafe. Dawn finally let go but it was too late. I was in, no turning back now. Everyone in the cafe just stared at me after my recent struggle I just laughed nervously.

_"__Well this is embarrassing."_ I thought as I avoided the gazes from everyone. I then picked out a random spot to sit only to have Dawn sit across me. The fact that this was a date was already nerve wracking enough but going to an overpopulated restaurant was just overkill.

We then ordered our food we both got the same thing surprisingly enough.

Dawn just stood there staring at me dreamily making me feel even more nervous than before. "S-so uh... How's the weather?" I stuttered. I then immediately face pawed.

_"__Idiot."_

Dawn just giggled as a response."Spike you don't have to be this nervous around me you know." Dawn reassured with a smile. "Yeah I understand that but I'm still not ready for all of this romance stuff yet." I responded as I slumped on the table. "Well how long until you are ready?" She asked. "I have no clue, stuff like this takes time to get used to." I sighed. "Then let me start the conversation." She offered. I nodded in a heartbeat. I then awaited her question as I tried to get over my nervousness.

...

"How was school like for you? I didn't really see you except when we studied together." She replied.

I froze for a moment not speaking at all. Dawn looked at me as if she was concerned about me until I finally spoke up.

"School wasn't my most favorite thing in the world in fact I hated it with a passion." I stated truthfully. "Why?" She asked. "Honestly this is a personal subject I don't like sharing Dawn." I told her not wanting her to dig deeper into my past. Dawn noticed my expression and wrapped her ribbons around my paws gently. "Spike I can respect that but this is something else please tell me."

"I-I... okay." I agreed, its about time I let someone know about this.

_"I-I guess this all began around middle school, most of the guys were just beginning to learn how to fight so brawls were pretty common. But I wasn't one of them I thought it was a wast of time. When an Absol named Shade noticed this she told everyone about it, calling me a coward After that everyone began to see me as a weakling and I would always get pranked by Shade or beaten by the same group of guys. I didn't fight back once since I'd be fighting a girl or multiple Pokemon at once. I never told anyone either mostly because they couldn't really do anything about it and it would just add to the idea of me being a wimp so I just went with it for five years."_ I spoke uneasily.

Dawn got up from her seat and sat right next to me placing a paw on my shoulder in a comforting manner

"Is that why you didn't believe me when I said I love you?" She asked

"Well sort of, but it also was because wanted to avoid a relationship, but right now I find it pleasant." I clarified

"Well thats good to know, I was starting to think I forced you into this relationship. But why wouldn't you want to be in a relationship?" Dawn replied. as our food was served (we got some poffins and a pair of milkshakes).

I stopped for a moment to take a bite of my poffin

"I just thought that it was highly unlikely for someone as cute as you to like me. I just couldn't see myself in a relationship." I stopped talking realizing what I had just said about her._ "Where did that come from?"_ I thought. Dawn had a blush on her face but she looked happy. My shyness began to return as I averted my gaze to the table. "Hey don't be like that, I think you're cute too." She cooed as she moved my face to her eye level only to nuzzle me."I cant believe you went through that much and still managed to act civil." She said while admiring me.

My blush increased as she got closer to my face. This time I stopped her by placing my paw in between us I didn't want to cause a scene. She seemed surprised but just pouted as a response literally making me want to say "Daaw".

"Come on Spike I only want a kiss." She tried to persuade. "Does it really seem necessary to do it in public? We're just going to end up making a scene." I stated. "It's just one kiss it doesn't even have to be long." She said. I sighed in defeat just like the last time she did this.

"Alright then." I agreed.

Our lips connected for a moment, it was just a quick (but meaningful) peck.

We both froze when we heard some others sigh that's when I realized that everyone in the cafe noticed us, and I mean everyone. They were all either admiring our 'act of true love' or whispering things about us being 'young lovers'. Dawn and I both blushed in embarrassment only to have me whisper something to her.

"Told you." I muttered as I took a nervous sip out of my shake trying to avoid the looks on everyone's faces.

She just blushed harder.

* * *

**Once again I intended this chapter to be longer but I cut it because it seemed like I was rushing it not to mention adding way too much to it. It felt like writing Spider-Man 3 (for those of you who don't know that was one of the worst Spider-Man films) any ways schools almost over so hopefully updates will arrive faster.**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crap its been a while and I'm sorry I had an eventful month filled with writing my other stories. So enjoy (although I wouldn't consider this chapter very good) and thanks for the 1000+ views this story may not be my best but it has received feedback in a shorter amount of time.**

**B.T.W the what if story will be titled Obsessed **

* * *

Chapter: 5 (where we left off last time)

Dawn and I continued eating trying our best to avoid everyone's gazes although it didn't really work for me, I mean it was as if everyone's eyes were touching me (which sounds very disturbing now that I think about it). _"Dawn what have you done!?"_ I thought. I had a straight face for the most part but on the inside I was dying of embarrassment.

A little Eevee then walked up to us, I'd put her around the age of five. "You two make a very nice couple." she commented with a cute smile. Dawn and I both blushed a bright red. "I, um thank you." Dawn replied in a shy manner.

I then noticed that Dawn was beginning to become a little too uncomfortable. Finally I spoke up. "Not to be rude or anything but can you guys stop staring? I kind of want to eat." I asked politely.

"Come on give the two their space" A Ninetails urged. That seemed to end the stare fest with everyone most of them seemed to disperse. "Thank you." I responded as I bowed my head in thanks.

"You handled that well." Dawn complemented barely above a whisper. "Better than I expected to, I'm not really good with you know, talking." I admitted as I took another sip out of my drink.

"Come on don't put yourself down be positive." She said

"Sorry it's a bit of a habit." I apologized.

...

"So... now what do we do? I never thought I'd actually make it this far in a relationship." I said a little bluntly.

"Just enjoy yourself your supposed to be happy when it comes to this." Dawn replied with a smile. You know after all that's happened I surprised that Dawn is happy at all... Let me do a quick check list:

-I didn't give her much attention after high school

-I try to persuade her not go out with me

-I don't know if I have any feelings for her

-I nearly break my leg whilst trying to become isolated again

-I barely have any knowledge to grasp the basic concept of a relationship

-I'm not telling her that I want to travel

And to top it all off I am a anti-social nutcase. Am I even happy with this relationship? I mean I practically threw away my future just for her."Uh Spike, are you there" Dawn asked snapping me out of my trance. "Oh, uh yeah I'm fine just zoned out for a second there." I replied sheepishly as I took a bite out of a poffin. She just shrugged it off as we continued eating not saying a word (because we didn't want to attract any more attention).

**Hours Later...**

After that 'life changing' experience we decided to walk around the forest and take in the beauty of the scenery, even though it was the evening... and cloudy. Eventually we found a spot to relax. I just stood silent staring up at the sky, I kept on dwelling on what Dawn had said earlier. _"Am I happy with this relationship? And if I am is she enjoying it?"_ I thought. I tried thinking on the bright side of this relationship only to think of nothing positive. Suddenly Dawn began wrapping her ribbons around me snapping me out of my thoughts. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"You seem to be stressed, is everything okay?" She replied as she brought me into a hug nuzzling me cheek.

...

"I don't know and I guess that's the problem." I answered honestly as I pushed her away softly. She seemed to be shocked by my actions. "I need some time for myself, to think for a bit." I stated. Her expression then changed to a worried one. "I-is it about us?" She asked. I sighed and nodded slowly before running off ignoring the pain on my leg.

"Sorry Dawn." I muttered as I ran home as guilt began to flood my senses.

...

I ran into my den only to slump down in exhaustion, that run took more energy than I had expected. I looked at the sky from my den only too see even more clouds building up it looked like it was going to rain._ "Well I'm back to being alone now, I should be happy I got some time for my self... _

_But if that's the case... _

_Why do I feel so empty?"_

I was cold, and it didn't help that I was out of fire wood._ "I thought I still had some leftover firewood... Wait a minute... I was supposed to get some two days ago, but I helped Dawn instead. Oh well I guess I can manage one night without a fire"_ I thought to myself.

I stood up for hours ignoring my need to sleep I couldn't shake off the emptiness inside me until it hit me. _"Am I seriously missing her!? Its been less than a day. I knew this was a bad idea Damn it! " _I thought in frustration. Maybe its not too late to get out of this relationship.

No I can't leave her alone.

I wont a promise is a promise if I do miss her I should stay with her. Besides this probably for my own good. It's funny how fast you can change your opinion about something. But is this all really worth it? I mean this is my life's dream I don't want to be stuck in this small town anymore, I have been busting my ass off to actually save up money for this adventure of a lifetime. And I am giving it all up for one girl.

_"Yeah one beautiful girl that actually cares about your sake and loves you for being yourself. I mean come on there's nothing necessarily bad about her"_ I thought as I shivered enduring the cold of the wind.

I didn't know which path to take It was my life's dream versus Dawns happiness and perhaps my own.

_"What do I do!?"_ I thought clearly troubled.

"Spike?"

"GAH!" I yelped as I flung back in surprise.

I looked up only too see Dawn regarding me with a shy expression plastered on her face. "S-sorry Honey." She apologized with a light blush._ "Oh Arceus not that name again."_ I thought. "It's fine you just caught me off guard there." I replied.

...

"Why are you even here?" I asked.

"I want to stay with you..." She replied quietly. I cocked an eyebrow in response. "I-I couldn't sleep... I know you want to be alone right now but I-I just want to be with you right now." She stated with a red face. "Okay then, but I don't have any more firewood as you can see." I replied with a yawn. Dawn just smirked at this walking towards me slowly making me feel nervous. "Well I guess we'll just have to snuggle for warmth." She replied with a giggle. My face turned red when she said that. "I don't have a choice do I?" I stated. "Unless you want me to freeze." She answered playfully as she put her paws to her sides faking her shivers.

"...Alright you win." I sighed as I was immediately wrapped by Dawns ribbons and brought into a hug. My face heated up as Dawn brought her face close to my own bringing us into a kiss. She then slipped her tongue into my mouth. I don't think I will ever get used to that. I wrapped my own arms around her rubbing my paws down her back. Dawn ended the kiss only to hug me tighter and nuzzle me. "I love you Spike, so much..." Dawn crooned as she kissed my nose. I honestly wanted to say something to her that had meaning but I don't have anything to say except that I care for her."Night Dawn." I said as we both eventually fell asleep in each others embrace.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Once again sorry for the wait and I'll see ya next time. I got summer school T-T**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry for the long hiatus anyways enjoy thank you for over twenty followers and over 2000 views. My foot healed (not completely but I can walk now). **

**I probably sound like a broken record but this story is doing much better than I originally thought it would be It got reviews and followers faster than my other stories at a remarkable rate, heck it may just eventually exceed my other story: **_**Remember Me?**_

**Anyways as always read review but most of all enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 6

I was already up I didn't have much to do considering the fact Dawn was snuggled up to me. Staring at her sleeping state I couldn't help but smile softly, she looked adorable.

_"Well at least that's one thing I can admit." _

I looked up to the ceiling of my den trying to make my decision from before. Then an idea came. _"What if I took Dawn with me?..." _I thought only to toss that thought out the window.

_"No that won't work Dawn most likely wants to settle down and have a kid or two, besides I want to do this on my own." _I thought staring outside, It was raining pretty hard.

Thunder was brewing and the wind was blowing quite roughly. _"Getting firewood is going to be a pain in the ass..."_ I thought to myself. The breeze then came into my den abruptly causing me to hug Dawn tightly for warmth as I continued to shiver ever so slightly. _"_

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this..."_ I thought to myself as I awkwardly snuggled up to Dawn causing my face to turn into a deep red. "Don't wake up, don't wake up, please don't wake up." I muttered, I didn't want to make this situation any more awkward than it already was.

Note to self: Bring firewood as soon as possible so I never have to do this again, ever.

Suddenly Dawn began to squeeze me affectionately causing me to flinch. "Good morning honey" She chirped playfully.

"M-morning Dawn…" I stammered nervously as I tried to desperately remove myself from her only to realize I was trapped in Dawn's grasp. Dawn just giggled lightly as she gently nuzzled my cheek causing me to squirm in her grasp slightly.

"U-um Dawn can you let go? I-I need to get firewood…" I asked nervously hoping that she would listen.

"_Damn it! Why am I acting like this?!" _I thought bewilderingly as Dawn let go of me prompting me to take a few steps back.

"Aw... can't you stay a little bit longer, with me?" Dawn pleaded softly. _"Damn my good nature"_ I thought. Letting out a soft sigh I walked over to Dawn to lay down next to her only to be enveloped by her ribbons once again. My face flared up a second time as Dawn pulled me towards her form just to hug me tightly from from behind matching our bodies like puzzle pieces.

_"Dear Arceus we're 'spooning_'..." I thought with a giant blush. I tried not to focus on it too much until Her cheek rubbed against my own... I felt, warm. "H-hey cut it out!" I chuckled lightly as Dawn gingerly nibbled on my ear.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were cuddling me earlier..." She whispered in my ear teasingly. Finally escaping her grasp I nervously scratched the back of my head searching for an explanation. "_Crap… How do I explain this?!" _I thought frantically.

...

"I uh was..." I answered nervously with a sweat drop.

Wow, look at what I have been reduced to: A nervous wreck.

Dawn just smirked as response only to press her lips against my cheek. "So you do love me." She claimed with a smile. "As a friend yes, but I'm still not so sure about romantically." I clarified. Her smile fell a bit causing me to regret what I said.

"Spike I know that you didn't want a relationship but… have you ever had feelings for someone… romantically?" Dawn asked tentatively. The question threw me off guard, I thought about for a while but nothing came to me.

"Um, no." I replied honestly. Dawn expression lifted slightly as she spoke. "Really? I would have expected you to at least find someone cute." She replied a bit on the blunt side. "Well I do find you cute..." I answered absentmindedly causing Dawn to blush a bright pink.

"_Wait did I just say that?" _I thought to myself as I face pawed. "U-um I-I should p-probably go now." I announced nervously as I tried to run out my den only for my paw to be caught by one of Dawn's ribbons.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay for a little while longer with me~" Dawn teased as she pulled me close to her. Suddenly thunder boomed causing Dawn to fling back in surprise. I was astonished to see her react like this. "Um Dawn, what's the matter?" I asked gently.

...

Dawn kept silent as a response until it hit me. "Are you seriously afraid of the thunder?" I asked, Dawn just blushed in embarrassment causing me chuckle lightly at the irony "I'm sorry but this is just too ironic, how can you be afraid of thunder yet still love me an electric type" I asked still trying to get over my own laughter.

"I-I'm not afraid of thunder… I was just startled, and why would I be afraid of you? You were the only one who was really there for me. You are the only man I met who truly cares about me although you don't show it much through your words your actions tell me otherwise" She answered getting over her blush. "Heh, you flatter me, I just want to try to do what's right" I replied. After a long silence dawn the grabbed my two cheeks placing our foreheads together.

"Go... get some firewood, but please hurry back and don't get into any trouble." She whispered. I nodded and was about to head out when Dawn called out "I love you…" She crooned. I couldn't think of anything else to say that had meaning, again. Coming up with no words I walked towards her and brought her in a soft hug only to gingerly press my lips on her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I answered with a reassuring smile as I walked out the den and into the stormy woods.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Well that's a wrap for this chapter It may take a long time again for me to get another chapter out I want to publish another fanfic by the time the next chapter is out.**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone sorry about another long wait but I had to publish the next chapter today it's been an entire year since I started writing on this website and I wanted to continue the idea that started this mad cycle in the first place anyways enjoy :3**

* * *

Chapter 7

"_I love you… would it really be that hard to say it with actual meaning?"_ I thought to myself as I continued through the forest with my paws sloshing through the mud. I got the firewood, it was all strapped to my back and was extremely heavy. The weather was freezing and the rain wasn't helping much either. "It's times like these that really tick me off." I muttered to myself. With thoughts of Dawn flooding my mind as I continued heading home quickly, at this rate I'm bound to get sick.

The wind then blew roughly causing shivers to travel across my now drenched body. "This is ridiculous I should've just stayed home with Dawn." I grunted to myself. It's a bit ironic how I try to stay away from her and the moment she's out of sight she's all that I think about.

But as of right now thinking of her only made the weather seem even more brisk.

I don't even deserve her, yet she still cares for me, She evolved because she loves me for Arceus sake... but I only comforted her. "_But you care for her too… right?"_ A part of me thought. I continued walking as I thought of the times I really cared for Dawn. Aside from saving her It only came down to one time. That day at the library.

**(Insert Flashback noise… again)**

* * *

_It just seemed like an average day, I was in a better mood than usual. I avoided getting the snot beaten out of me and to top it all off it was free pie day at the school. At the time I was sitting at the library waiting for Dawn. She was the only one I talked to after all, although we weren't friends we were more like um… acquaintances. We didn't formally meet each other until freshman year when I accidently bumped into her_

"_What's taking her so long? At this rate I'm going to finish all of my pies." I had thought to myself as pulled another baked good from my bag._

_Suddenly I heard soft padding on the ground. Averting my gaze I found a Eevee walking towards me with her head held low. "I guess she just had a rough day… Maybe I can help." I thought to myself As she got closer. _

"_Hey Dawn, you want a slice?" I offered as I pointed to my pumpkin pie only to have her silence as a response. "Well that didn't work at all... what do I do no-UMPH?!" I was interrupted from my thoughts as Dawn threw herself on me crying on my shoulder. She looked so sorrowful, frightened even as she clung onto me desperately. Running out of ideas I decided to just hold her firmly, not letting go. Only one thought passed my mind:_

_I have to help her. _

"_H-hey don't cry, please... don't cry… I'm here for you Dawn…" I spoke softly as I nuzzled her cheek delicately. She then looked at me with tears dripping down her beautiful cyan eyes. "R-really Spike?..." She asked hopefully as a blush filled her cheeks. "Of course." I replied with a heart warming smile. Pulling her closer to me I tenderly ruffled the fur on her head._

_ "So, what's the matter?" I asked as I wiped her tears away gingerly. Dawn then looked down for a moment before she spoke. "Um… I-it's a family issue Spike" She paused for a moment as if she was unsure what to say next. If only I knew what had actually happened I would have done so much more. I felt really bad for her, I can relate to her after all. _

_Saying I had family issues would be the understatement of the year, my parents weren't expecting me to be born, in fact they didn't even want a child in the first place. I felt as if I was part of their family but in all reality I wasn't. They never showed me love they just treated me as if I was a mistake… and if you really think about it_

_I am. _

…

"_Forget about it, I know it sounds hard as of now, but don't worry I know you can get through this Dawn. But for now you need to relax, you look like you had a pretty rough day" I finally replied sincerely as I opened the box giving her a slice of pie. She looked at me with an unsure look on her face. _

"_Go ahead try some, it's really good." I reassured with a smile as I got myself a slice. The moment she took her first hesitant bite her pained look was replaced with a small smile as she proceeded to gorge down her desert faster than I could even process._

"_Man, you're a fast eater." I chuckled lightly as I took another bite. "Sorry." She apologized sheepishly. "It's alright, you should've saw me earlier today…" I replied as I scratched the back of my head. _

"_This is probably the longest conversation I ever had…" I thought._

"_You uh want to get a smoothie or something?" I offered awkwardly causing Dawn to nod with a grin__._

* * *

_Dawn was broke and I only had enough cash for one smoothie so I just decided to give it to Dawn. She then proceeded to grab two straws rather than one. "What's the second straw for?" I asked slightly confused._

"_It's for you silly." Dawn giggled with a grin. "Oh Hell no!" I thought to myself._

"_Um… n-no thanks I'll be fine." I stammered as a blush was plastered on my face. "I'm not taking no for an answer Spike." She claimed as she placed the two straws side by side. "I-Alright then" I agreed hesitantly._

"_I really hope no one notices us." I muttered to myself._

…

_After that embarrassing experience we decided to hang out for the rest of the night rather than study._

_Dawn just sighed happily as she leaned against me snuggling against my chest. In a normal situation I would have questioned it, but this time I didn't mind, she needed this. "Thanks Spike, thank you for everything." She sighed happily as she blushed lightly. "Don't mention it." I replied with a smile._

* * *

**(End Flashback)**

"_Why didn't I see it then it was so obvious…" _I pondered as I got closer to the den ignoring the weather and overwhelming weight of the log on my back. I just focussed on the fact that I left her completely alone after that one day. "_Im such a jerk… I can't leave her alone again…"_

**A short time later…**

When I got home I was met ribbons encasing my body only to bring me towards Dawn. I blushed slightly as she brought me into a hug. "Hello Darling…" She crooned lovingly. "H-hi Dawn I uh got the firewood." I stuttered pathetically. Dawn didn't seem to care much about the wood she was just happy I was back. As I wrapped my arms around her one last thought flew through my head.

_Stay with her_.

**To be continued**

* * *

**I guess that's enough for today sorry if this just seems like a repeat of chapter two but I wanted to give Dawn's memory more detail. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon but no promices**

**See ya peeps**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Night Terrors

I-I think I'm starting to get used to this… Well for the most part at least. We're about a whole two weeks into our relationship and not much has changed. I'm still completely awkward about it, but hey I do accept Dawn's 'surprise cuddles'...

Arceus I must sound like such a pansy.

Anyways, it was dark out we were in my den. Dawn was already knocked out cold while I just stood up staring at the moon's light and how its light reflected off a nearby lake. The crickets were chirping quietly, it gave off a peaceful atmosphere perfect for sleeping. But I wasn't really tired at the moment.

Averting my gaze to Dawn's sleeping form I began to ponder. "_I can't believe you threw away your dream just for some girl, what about all your hard work?" _A part of me lashed out. "_Well it isn't the first time my dreams have been crushed and I don't think my work will go to waste I could probably get a new den. Besides we're already a full two weeks in and nothing bad happened." _I tried to reason.

"_For starters are you even listening to yourself?! You nearly broke your leg because of this girl, she is bad news. And what the hell is wrong with the den?"_

"_But she did heal me, she's my friend, I already made up my mind I'm not leaving her… And this den is completely run down I mean look at it! The only space I have is my spot for sleeping which is currently being shared at the moment."_

"_You don't even love her for arceus' sake, you're just wasting your time."_

"_..."_

I'd be lying if I'd say "I do love her". Usually when I hear about love it's not just about attraction but trust and… Well, I keep forgetting what that second thing is. All I know about it is that you have to trust your gut on it, maybe it's supernatural.

I guess I just don't feel that 'connection' as of now.

It would be an understatement saying I enjoy having her around. These past two weeks have been the best of my life, but I can't say the same about the relationship part. Don't get me wrong it's not _all_ bad it just feels a little too soon, I mean we're practically living with each other now. We sleep together, eat together at this rate we might as get married without my consent.

But how the hell am I supposed to tell her that, she'd probably be devastated and think I don't like her. I noticed Dawn shift in her sleep but I didn't think of it much. I mean she did nurse me back to health for crying out loud, but that doesn't sound like love from a mate but from a close friend or family.

Am I seriously friendzoning her?

"_I'm putting way too much thought into this maybe I should just call it a day"_

I just hope I can make up my mind soon. Clenching my eyes shut I tried to go to sleep. But my left ear then twitched interrupting me from my attempted slumber. Hearing whimpering I opened my eyes only to gaze at Dawn, it looked like she was having a nightmare or something.

"_That's odd her ribbons are slightly moving…"_

I quietly approached Dawn about to call her name when her ribbons lashed out wrapping around my neck tightly.

"What the-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was slammed against the wall. Her ribbons were acting as a way of self defence. They then pulled me in the opposite direction bashing my face against another wall over and over causing my nose to bleed.

You know I'd probably laughing my ass off if I wasn't the one being painfully flung around like a soft ball.

There weren't many options to choose. I couldn't really speak I was gritting my teeth in pain. Well I could've tried shocking her… But I didn't want to hurt her.

"_Speaking it is then."_

"D-Dawn-ACK! it's j-just a dream WAKE UP!." I barely managed to yell. Her ribbons froze only for a moment dropping me flat on the ground with an audible 'thud'. "O-ow." I groaned out in pain. Everything was fuzzy after that all I know for sure is Dawn ran out. "_shouldn't I go after her?" _I mentally contemplated while struggling to get up on my paws.

"F-feeling, shleepy…" muttered as I collapsed on the ground to rest a little.

**Later…**

It didn't take very long to find Dawn surprisingly enough. She was at a nearby oak tree crying her eyes out. I walked towards her careful not to get flung around again only to bring her into a hug. Dawn made a gasp almost inaudible with a flinch only to turn around and stare at me wide eyed as if she's seen a ghost. "H-hey everything alright?" I asked quietly.

"I-I'm fine, just had a nightmare... a pretty bad one." She barely managed to whisper. "Do you want to talk about it?" I offered only to receive a soft sigh as a response

Im guessing that's a no then.

"You shouldn't be worried about me, y-you were the one who got hurt." She responded trying to stray away from the subject.

"I'm fine." I reassured.

"Spike you're bleeding." She stated.

"Huh?"

I ended the hug only to notice my snout felt damp, my nose was still bleeding, not alot though it was already starting to dry. "Eh, well you didn't hurt me _that_ bad, besides it'll pass." I replied dryly. Dawn looked down at the grass only for a moment.

"Spike, h-have you ever had the fear… the fear of dying?" She asked suddenly.

The question caught me off guard but then again, maybe her dream was about dying "Well, yes and no." I answered not completely sure how to put it into words. Dawn looked at me with a questioning gaze. "Look, death is inevitable as much as I hate to admit it. My only fear is if I were to die without a cause or some sort of legacy. I'm not talking about being some sort of celebrity or any of that stuff, I just mean casually you know? Put it this way, when my time comes and _no one _and I literally mean _no one_ even cared, it would feel as if I wasted my whole life." I clarified.

Dawn gave me a look of understanding as she scooted closer to me. "I would care." she murmured in a low tone.

"I know."

We stood quiet for a couple minutes until suddenly Dawn moved her face closer to my own. I knew what she wanted but I spoke up instead. "Look we should head back to the den, it's really late."

"Oh, um okay." She replied sounding disappointed as we both headed back to the den.

"_Why do I have the feeling that this dream of her's is going to bite me in the ass in the future?"_

**To be continued**

* * *

**Geez it's been a while I haven't updated this story (officialy) since last year I think. Ive been busy with school and watching Civil war like a billion times, sorry if the chapter seems half-assed. Okay moving on Im updating LFAAH next.**

**-The Ultimate Spiderman**


End file.
